The Day After
by copperbrass
Summary: 24 hours after the Great Shinobi World War. Each hour is from a different characters' viewpoint. Does contain spoilers for the manga. Will contain pairings that include SasuNaru, KakaSaku, NejiHina. Other pairings are possibilities.
1. 3 AM: Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto and all associated characters are not owned by me.

* * *

It was 3 am and Naruto could not sleep. He turned his head and looked at the back of the woman next to him. Brown curls gathered around her nape, a curved spine naked until cut off by the white sheets. Her soft snores echoed in their makeshift room as he realized that he couldn't remember her name.

He couldn't remember much to be honest. Not her face, not her voice, not much but the crack in Tobi's mask. A thin line marking of the end of an era, of a struggle, of a chapter. Before that crack everything was a nostalgic blur, a book written about someone else. After the crack everything was a drunken blur, the thrill of victory salted with dry sake and hysterical, unbelieving laughter. And the curves of an unknown woman

Cloud, Rock, Mist, Sand - which one was she from? he wondered. Definitely a kunoichi for there was a faint scar on her neck as if someone held a kunai to it and he could remember the callouses on her fingers as they pressed into his skin. He hoped she wasn't from the Leaf - what kind of future Hokage would he be if he couldn't recognize his own shinobi? What kind of future Hokage would he be at all -

He cut himself off there. Lifting himself of the bed and walking out to the balcony, he stared outside. Tents littered the battlefield, the remnants of bonfires lighting them up. An unholy, post-apocalyptic mess. Tomorrow, today actually, would be the clean up, the negotiations, the bargains between the alliance members. As victor and future leader he would have to be in the forefront of it all. Naruto felt exhausted just thinking about it. Turning around he moved to the room, thinking of going back to bed only to find the unknown kunoichi had turned and taken over the space.

Perhaps this is why she came up to him, red lipped and with swaying hips. Oozing sex as she wrapped her arms around the hero, barely covered breasts pressing into his side, the other fangirls hissing with jealousy and narrowed eyes around them. Perhaps all of this seduction was for just this - a warm bed - in the middle of a war zone. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept (or, as this night was proving to be, not slept) on a bed. After all - his thoughts whispered - she doesn't know you, not the real you, you're just the hero, the hero awarded with the bed, with the resources, a perfect trophy on her arm.

Sighing Naruto closed his eyes and imagined himself back at the waterfall with Killer B, his arms wrapped tight around his other self. "I know" he whispered, "I know. But she means nothing to me. I didn't even kiss her. Just held her to keep the nightmares away. I used her as much as she used me." The stab of guilt he felt was drowned out by his dark sides bitter scolding: "She'll boast that she slept with you, that she took the great Uzamaki Naruto's virginity. Everyone will know by tomorrow" Naruto laughed at this "What does it matter, half the women in the battlefield have already claimed that honour." There was no answer from his other side.

Pep talk done, Naruto exited the room, jumping down the stairs, his usual large smile on his face. If he couldn't sleep he might as well do something productive -tebayo he thought. When he arrived outside he quickly made the hand signs for several clones. They quickly swarmed out, clearing up debris, putting out the remaining fires, and escorting the drunks to the makeshift hospital. Soon the battlefield echoed with whispered dattebayo's and suppressed curses.

The real Naruto stood back surveying the scene. The lack of buildings was going to be a problem. It would snow soon and this tent city would soon be inhabitable Not for the first time, Naruto frowned as he thought of Yamato and his wooden huts. He'll have to convince the Alliance to launch several search and rescue missions right away before the bickering started. The missing nin needed to be recovered. From the Leaf alone there was Yamato, Anko, Sasuke...

Suddenly, the heart ache that plagued him all night returned. It came rushing in with a pain that was as physical as a punch in the gut. Naruto bent his head, kneeled down onto the muddy ground, his eyes closed as the shadow clones extinguished all around him, their chakra suddenly cut off.


	2. 4 AM: Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke watched the night-sky lighten to a dark navy. He estimated it was 4 am - another two hours before his guard duty was over and the four travelers would be on their way. Suigetsu and Jūgo had set their sleeping pallets on either side of Orochimaru, not trusting him. Sasuke, perched on the highest tree near the makeshift camp, did not share their concerns - he had defeated Orochimaru before and did not consider him a threat.

The real threat was inside him. Having spent the majority of his life with one set goal - Itachi, the avenger was at a standstill. His thoughts were no longer coherent, just a series of questions with no immediate answers. His emotions, long suppressed, were no guide. His inner state was echoed by the morning chirping and the Uchiha felt he was immersed in is own jutsu, inside and out, the sounds of chidori rising as he listened.

Sharingan involuntarily opening, Sasuke spied the chakra of a person rapidly heading to their camp. Standing up, the inner and outer cacophony shoved out of his immediate conscious, he aimed his kunai.

Only to be stopped at the last second. Orchimaru held back his arm. "Ne Sasuke, that is no way to greet my guest" he mockingly scolded. The Uchiha did not bother answering, the narrowing of his eyes enough to communicate his displeasure.

"Ah there she comes" Orchimaru continued before jumping down. He lazily walked to the woman who had just come into the clearing. Sasuke jumped down next to her, evoking a raised eyebrow from Orchimaru but curiously no reaction from the woman. Brown haired with a round face, she had a blank expression. Quite unmemorable except for the fact that she wore a short tight black skirt, revealing thin long legs. No doubt her top would be equally revealing except it was covered protectively by an orange jacket.

Something sluggishly stirred inside Sasuke, he knew that jacket.

The woman was had a small henge on her neck. Sasuke dispelled it, and the slight scar revealed itself to be a cursed seal. "One of my first attempts" Orchimaru commented "Unfortunately it was quite unsuccessful, she just became a mindless automaton with no special abilities. Still I thought I'd use her to find out how things are going with your friend Naruto. He's quite the ladies man now I believe. She just came back from a night with him."

Orchiaru's voice faded as Sasuke activated his sharigan and accessed her memories. The images filtered quickly into his brain, accompanied by sharp emotions.

The woman stood next to the bonfire, the air cold on her lace covered breasts. Her task was to seduce, where was her target... There he was, in the distance, Naruto the hero. The voices around her cried his name. He defeated the man in the mask.. Tobi.. single-highhandedly turned around the war.

Sasuke stepped back. So Naruto had accomplished his goal, There he was recognised, acknowledged...

"... So Sasuke, what is Naruto like in bed..."

The familiar annoyance felt good in Sasuke's gut as he shook of Orchimaru's voice and accessed the woman's memories again. He watched as she skillfully made her way to main table where Naruto sat. At every row of security she came up close to the guards, whispering seductively until their hands found their way to her hips, or playfully grabbed at a breast, and then she artfully slipped out of their arms, laughing flirtatiously.

The woman enjoyed this, Sasuke realized. It had been long since he felt such childish glee, such uncomplicated pleasure.

The pleasure stopped when she was just a few feet in front of Naruto. The tightness of anxiety, the heaviness of nervousness were almost alien to Sasuke. The woman pulled her top lower, revealing half a nipple and then sashayed her way to Naruto. The stress she was feeling made Sasuke feel ill, and he looked at the women around them to distract himself from it. There was the Hyuga girl who was nearly killed by her cousin, her eyes large and worried as they stared at the woman. There was Ino, her face transformed by hate and anger. Sasuke barely recognised his former fangirl without the simpering expression she normally wore around him. Sakure should be around here somewhere he thought...

The woman was now next to Naruto. She boldly put her arms around him, whispering her admiration, her need to show Naruto how much she adored him. Her emotions contrasted sharply with her words, they were a jumble of stress, fear and anxiety. Through it all he felt Naruto's heat on her breasts. An arm came and held her close, its weight giving Sasuke a pause. Naruto had held him before, of course, but there was something oddly impersonal about this. What kind of man had he become, Sasuke wondered, that he was willing to perform such intimate acts with someone he barely knew?

Sasuke wanted to shove the Jinchuriki away, but the woman just squirmed closer into the softness of his orange jacket. Through the confusion he could barely hear Naruto's voice - something like "... bed-ttebayo."

Soon Sasuke found the woman in front of a bed with Naruto lying on it. She seductively tried to strip but Naruto was busy taking of his own jacket and then his shirt. Leaning over him, naked, a knee between his legs, she reached to kiss him. One hand grazed his whiskered cheek. Naruto quickly turned her around and softly said "I'm sorry ttebayo. Defeating Tobi took all my energy. Can we just sleep beautiful?" The woman giggled and said "Of course." But Sasuke could feel her anxiety and worry. She tried to rub her ass against Naruto but there was no answering arousal. Tiredness came rushing onto her as she desperately tried to think of a way to attract Naruto's attention. But in a matter of minutes she was asleep, the Jinchuriki's arms around her.

Sasuke shut his sharingan. The women's emotions left him queasy and exhausted. His own emotions seemed to be emerging from hibernation. That feeling in his gut that he felt when he saw Naruto's jacket was still there and Sasuke did not know if it was good or bad.


	3. 5 AM Orochimaru

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

In the last hour, Sasuke had opened his mouth exactly... zero times.

Orochimaru despaired. If memory served him right, Sasuke's record for silence was an entire week. It had taken Kabuto all his ingenuity to trick the Uchiha into opening his mouth that time. Orochimaru could think of few more taciturn companions to spend his afterlife..afterdeath... afterwhatever with.

Still the boy was entertaining. For all his silence he was surrounded by a whirlwind of chaos. Just like lightening his actions were noiseless, but lit up the entire cosmos, rapid flares that dramatically shifted the foundations of the world. The next few days would prove interesting, no doubt.

Right now though Orochimaru wanted to get up to speed with the current events of the world. Sasuke knew little more than what Orochimaru had already gleaned from the cursed seal in Anko's neck. Finding and reactivating Yuzu was a brilliant spur of the moment decision. No doubt she had seduced the jinchuriki and extracted all the latest news. The DNA she must have managed to get hold of also had possibilities but Orochimaru knew Uzamaki's greatness was mostly due to the Kyubi. His inheritance was not one to be coveted... unlike the Uchiha's.

Sasuke stood, staring blindly into the paling sky, his hands clenching the gaudy orange jacket Yuzu bought with her. "Well" Orochimaru interrupted before the Uchiha completely withdrew into himself. "What did she hear?"

The silence stretched long and just as Orochimaru was about to give up, the Uchiha replied, his voice low and raspy "He defeated Tobi"

"He? You mean the Jinchuriki... Uzamaki Naruto right?

Sasuke did not bother replying, folding the jacket he started to turn away. Quickly Orochimaru stopped him "But, of course, it's your friend Naruto. So tell me did Yuzu enjoy him in bed?" As expected Sasuke shook him of, making his way to the tree that acted as the guard post. Before he went, however, Orochimaru caught sight of a ghost of a smirk on his face, just a tiny flicker of amusement before his feature reset themselves in their usual blank, slightly discontent expression.

Perturbed, Orochimaru turned to the girl. Something must have gone wrong. Quickly he disengaged the series of jutsus that kept her sedated. Yuzu fell to her knees, head bowed, "I'm sorry, my lord, I failed-" Closing his eyes in a futile effort to curtail his annoyance, Orochimaru strode forward and grasped the woman by her neck: "What happened?" he ground out, fingers digging in to veins.

"He" she gasped "he... wasn't interested"

Wasn't interested - how could that be? Jiraiya would never have let such a woman go. Sure she wasn't much to look at, but men like Jiraiya and Naruto cared more about the body than the face anyway. How could he have miscalculated so badly?

"He was tired" the girl protested, his fingers still clenching into her throat, staining it with blue bruises and angry red scratches.

"Useless" Orochimaru hissed "Utterly useless. What am I to do with you?"

"She'll get us supplies" Sasuke's voice cut through his rage.

Orochimaru's rage cooled. He spoke! Twice! Perhaps this would not be a silent day after all. Letting her go, he looked up mockingly saying: 'Your concern is so touching, Sasuke-kun. But poor Yuzu here has no money. She can't possibly get supplies."

"She'll manage"

Three times! Sasuke was right though - Yuzu could easily seduce the shopkeepers into giving the supplies. But Orochimaru disliked the idea. It had occurred to him that he could extract some of his essence from her cursed seal. Not enough, of course, to be able to overpower Sasuke but still it would add to his strength. The formation of a plan starting to come together, Orochimaru moved towards a girl.

A kunai cut him off before he could reach her. Dodging it, Orochimaru watched as the kunai was harmlessly embedded into a tree.

"We're being watched. You're being watched" Sasuke said, his sharigan flaring "We need to leave now. Suigetsu, Jūgo, get up."

The Uchiha was almost panicking, Orochimaru thought, as he collected his things. He didn't sense anything. Was he really so out of condition now? Or has the Uchiha evolved so much while he was absent? Licking his lips at the thought of being in a body with so much power, Orochimaru followed the running nin. He purposefully shadowed Suigetsu, amused at how scared the former Mist nin was.

Yuzu had been left behind. There was no helping it. He'd have to find her again.


	4. 6 AM: Tsunade

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Baa-chan,_

_Orochimaru is back. He's with Sasuke. I've gone after them. Don't worry. _

_Naruto_

Gamakichi carefully placed the note on Tsunade's desk. Naruto had wanted him to give it to her but he wasn't going to risk the hot-tempered Hokage's wrath this early in the morning by waking her up. Hopping away from the table, the toad poofed out of the elaborate tent which was acting as Tsunade's headquarters.

Tsunade had actually just awakened - her eyes naturally flickering open at 6 am. For once she wasn't hungover. No drunken stupor could match the bliss she was currently in.

"_You are my dream_" Dan's words filtered back into her conscious, as she stretched under the white sheets. Sunlight falling through her blond hair she remembered them again "_you are my dream_" and again "_you ..are.. my ... dream_" and again -

She needed to focus, her smile undiminished as she placed one foot after the other on the floor. "_You are my dream_" "And you are mine" She hadn't said that but it was true. She had a dream now - him. Her Dan, with the deep eyes that saw her fully. Her Dan, with the soft dry lips. She could still feel them on her forehead, pricking over the Yin seal. Her Dan, whose chakra was carefully held in her veins, flowing through each cell, wrapping each miniscule fragment of her in such a delicate emotion.

Looking into the mirror, she blushed as she brushed and tied her hair in their customary pigtails. For once, she felt as young as she looked. How lucky was she! It would be a lie to say the last few decades had not been difficult, Dan's and Nawaki's loss had crippled her - the sorrow of their departure compounded by Orochimaru's betrayal. She had pushed their memories away, losing herself in a cycle of self-destruction and escapism. Naruto and his blind faith, his optimism, had of course, been miraculous and that was how she'd been able to be Hokage - "_I'm proud of you._" Dan had said. Another secret smile as she put the hair brush down and made her way to grab her green coat.

She had risen to Hokage but she hadn't been happy - the pain of knowing she'd never love or be loved the way Dan and she had was unbearable. Now, however, she knew they would be reunited "_I am waiting for you._" The old memories of the together no longer taunted her with what she could not have, but showed glimpses of a promising future. A reward at the end of it all.

"_You are my dream._" She'd make him proud - continue to make him proud. The shinobi world was at the cusp of something brilliant. Now that the five ninja nations had united, peace was no longer the dream of foolish idealists but a tangible option. Tsunade believed in Naruto, in how he could talk the most fanatical enemy into compassion - Pein, defeat the most ruthless villain - Tobi, and form alliances between the most distrustful opponents - the kages. She would do whatever she could to support him.

Her avowal of support was broken as soon as she sat at her desk and read his note. "Shizune" she cried "Shizune!" Where was that woman? What the hell did that gaki think he was doing? She needed him here! There was so much for him to do. They still weren't sure if all the Zetsus were defeated, he needed to ease the distrust that was sure to spread now that the Allied Forces had no common enemy and he still hadn't told them who was behind Tobi's mask!

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune hurried in, her eyes bloodshot. She looked as if she had just woken up and was hungover. The Hokage did not appreciate the irony of the role reversal.

" Just look at this!" Tsunade said thrusting the note to her assistant. What the hell would she say to the other kages?

"Oh no!" Shizune moaned, inadvertently adding to Tsunade's mounting irritation.

"This is no time to be wailing!" She scolded "Where is Shikaku?" She needed to be strategic and the Nara would be able to come up with something.

"You had given him the day off to go to the Leaf and get his wife" Shizune said looking at her files.

Tsunade groaned. She had, hadn't she? Still, the Nara did not know Naruto that well. Someone younger, closer to Naruto would be a better option: "What about Shikamaru?"

"He's here. I saw him go with Temari to her tent last night. I'll send someone to get him right now."

"No don't - sending someone in this early in the morning will alert the sand nin that something is wrong" Tsunade interrupted. Looks like she'll have to come up with a strategy herself. The tent was silent as Tsunade concentrated, Shizune wringing her hands as she waited.

"Tell" Tsunade slowly said "Tell anyone who asks that I'm hungover-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted.

Tsunade glared "and that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura have gone to Konoha to collect my hangover cure."

Shizune sweatdropped.

"What?! It's a perfectly good strategy. It explains their absence while Kakashi and Sakura get Naruto back."

" Yes, but" Shizune started, only to be glared further by Tsunade. Quickly she continued "But they are not available. Sakura put Kakashi in a coma to to try that experimental treatment for his sharigan. She's been up all night. Neither of them are in any state to be on a mission against both Sasuke and Orochimaru."

Tsunade groaned again. Damm that brat! How could he be so stupid. He really wasn't ready to be Hokage. "Is _anyone _mission ready?"

"Ano.." Shizune said leafing through her files again "Everyone got pretty drunk last night... I'm surprised that Naruto was in any state to go after them. He was so drunk that he actually left with that slutty girl."

"What girl?" Tsunade frowned.

"Some girl. I didn't recognize her - must be a kunochi from one of the other nations."

'Hmm" Tsunade muttered. She didn't like this. Naruto was 16 or was it 17? yeas old. Too young, anyway to be going of with strange girls. Of course , shinobi's did mature faster than civilians but something felt off about this. She'll have to talk to him. She wished Jiraiya was here - he was the one supposed to be talking to Naruto about sex and girls after all. Stupid pervert, he would probably enjoy it.

"The Hyuga's - Neji and Hinata" Shizune interrupted Tsunade's thoughts.

"What about them?" Tsunade said

"They should be mission ready. Hinata left early and Neji followed her soon after." Shizune explained.

"Well, go and get them then"

Shizune moved to the exit, before turning around "Ano"

"What now?

"Nothing" Shizune said "Just... I think Hinata might have been upset last night by Naruto." Looking at Tsunade's confused face she elaborated- "They had spent a night together. A while ago I think. Since then Naruto's been seen with other girls. And you know how protective Neji-

"Shizune, go" Tsunade interrupted her assistant. As she watched Shizune walk away she frowned. Playing around with the Hyuga heir's feelings? Seeing multiple women? What the hell was Naruto up to? She'll really have to talk to him.


	5. 7 AM: Neji

Disclaimed: Naruto is not owned by me.

Neji sighed. Flying through the forest between the battlefield and Konoha, Hinata exactly three trees behind him he wished Tsunade had chosen anyone but them for this mission.

Shizune had arrived at the cluster of Hyuga tents at 6.30 and rushed them to meet the Hokage. Neji had slept badly the night before, lying awake in his sleeping bag, desperately trying to get the courage to go to Hinata. His byakugan had shown her curled tightly within her tent, her chakra too agitated for sleep. He spent the night speculating that she was crying, cursing himself for not being able to comfort her and despairing at how foolish his behaviour was.

The meeting at the Hokage's tent just added to his dismay. He and Hinata were clearly not the best choice for this mission. The Hokage admitted so herself but apparently they were the only ones "mission ready." This was untrue; neither Hinata nor he had slept well last night and were definitely not at their best. Furthermore, even if they were at their best their opponents - Sasuke, Orochimaru and possibly Naruto himself - were not ones to be under-estimated. The Hokage acknowledged this. She explained that there was no way to estimate Naruto's strength. He had evolved so much, so fast. Sasuke and Orochimaru's skills were similarly unknown. They didn't even know if Orochimaru was back because of the impure reincarnation jutsu or ny some other method. Hinata's presence, therefore was necessary, as the Hyuga heiress she was the only one who knew enough about seals to take care of him.

Nevertheless they were to hold back their strength, scouting Naruto's location but not engaging him if they could help it. Kakashi and Sakura would join them as reinforcements as soon as they could. Then they were to talk Naruto around or failing that, help him capture the former Konoha nin. In the meanwhile, they were to keep the Hokage updated on their location.

Neji was still not satisfied. There was a reason Hinata and he were rarely assigned on the same mission - although they fought well together, their skills overlapped too much for them to be good teammates. They shared the same strengths and weaknesses. The lack of any strong long range attack, especially, made them extremely vulnerable.

Neji sighed again.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, running alongside him. Neji hadn't realized he had slowed down. Brusquely he replied "No."

She immediately fell back. His activated byakugan showed her biting her lower lip, no doubt punishing herself for talking to him.

He had to stop this. He couldn't let his cousin sink back into the shy reserve her low self esteem would so often imprison her in. Falling back to be alongside her, he said "Hinata... Hinata-sama, it's nothing. I was just worrying about the mission... I... I wish Tenten was here."

She stumbled and he quickly moved to catch her arm. He had thought she had got over this clumsiness. Of late she had been so graceful, watching her spar was hypnotic... "Oh" she said moving away from him "Ano... I hadn't thought... ano... realized that..."

"Realized what?" Neji stood still as he frowned at his confused cousin.

She recoiled further but continued to speak "that you and Tenten"

"Hinata sama, what are you talking about?"

"That you both are so close" she snapped. This was also a recent development. She tended to lose her temper more, especially around him. It was nerve wracking, but part of him kind of liked it. Really liked it, in fact, for when she yelled she also took of her shyness and said how she actually felt. He didn't think she did that with anyone else.

That didn't mean he was going to let this go. "It's not like that." He said impatiently, moving to her. "It's just that we'd be less vulnerable if we had her or Shino's long range attack..." He trailed of as she giggled at him.

"Gomenasai, I thought you were confessing your love for ..."

"Hinata" He really needed to stop this ludicrous train of thought. "Hinata, don't be silly. Tenten is just a teammate. Anyway the clan will announce who I am to wed next summer." Dammit, in his hurry, he had forgotten the sama. Nowadays calling her sama felt strange and he found himself using it less and less. He scolded himself; he couldn't get used to this, he must remember the difference in their status, she was not just a friend that he could call without a honorific.

"What?" Her exclamation interrupted his musings. Why was she so surprised? Neji frowned "You know this, Hinata-sama. On the 18th birthday, the clan decides who'd make a good match and a marriage is arranged."

"That hasn't been done since grandfather's generation. We've always picked our partners since then." she interrupted him. The anxiety in her eyes was clear.

How was it she didn't know? "I thought you knew Hinata-sama. After Ko's baby, the old law had been reinstated." Neji slowly said. Ko's baby had been born with his mother's bright brown eyes. The lack of kekkei genkai had horrified the clan. For generations no interbreeding had taken place and clearly the byakugan had been weakened. The elders had no choice but to reestablish inter-clan marriages for the clan's future.

"No one told me this" She said, frown lines making the veins of the byakugan standout even more. An akward silence fell between the two cousins as they moved away from each other and continued on their struggled to think of something to say to the frowning girl.

"Neji nii-saan" her voice was small, so quiet that he hardly heard it. Stopping to turn around, he watched as she made her way to him, until they stood on the same branch. "Nii-saan, I'm sorry." she said as soon as she alighted on it.

He couldn't understand what she was apologizing for. But before he could voice his confusion, she continued, her eyes staring straight into his "The Hyuga clan asks too much from you. To ... to take this decision out of your hands is .. inexcusable. I do not want to give you false hope but I will talk to my father and the elders at the next council meeting and tell them that, as Hyuga heir, I refuse to sanction..."

"Hinata" he interrupted her, raising his hand to silence her. He didn't know what to say. He was touched that she'd stand up for him. She had to know, though, she must know it would be futile and then, there was the fact that he... that he mustn't forget who she is.

Choosing his words carefully, he said "Hinata-sama" he paused and then stepped away from her. "Hinata-sama, I understand that it is my duty to marry and I hope to..."

"Nii-saan" she stepped up to him, closing the space between them, looking into his eyes. "Nii-saan, they cannot ask this to be your duty as well..."

She was much too close, he could smell the faint lavender that surrounded her, see the earnestness of her expression, sense the warmth of her body. He stepped away, his back hitting the trunk of the tree. "I don't mind - this duty" He said seriously. "I will do my best to be a good husband, it's something that's important to me as... as Neji... not as a Hyuga."

"But don't you want to choose?" she protested.

"Hinata, hinata-sama" Kami, this conversation was all but impossible. It was going into places he didn't want, showing her things that he needed to keep hidden. "Hinata-sama, as long as the woman they pick is kind, I'll be happy."

She slowly nodded, frown still in place.

"Come we must not keep taking breaks like this." He said wanting to end the conversation.

Soon they were flying through the trees again. Neji used his byakugan to subtly stare at the heiress. He had managed not to lie to her and keep his secret safe. He allowed himself a small smile, the modest heiress, hadn't realized there was only one woman in the whole of the Hyuga clan who could be called kind and that was her.


	6. 8 AM: Sai

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

Sai leaned over the back of his flying ink bird, spying on the two Hyuga. They were taking their time to get to Dickless. In the last hour they had barely covered any space, stopping to talk every five-ten minutes. Really, Sai expected Constipated to be more conscientious, the way he kept going on about duty and fate and all. But the real surprise was Mouse. For someone supposedly head-over-heels in love with Dickless, she was sure as hell taking her time to get to him.

Of course, it was hypocritical of Sai to criticize them when he all he had been doing was lazily hovering. He had made no attempt to land, pick the Hyugas up and whiz them over to Dickless as Boobs had instructed. But then he wasn't in love with Naruto, respected him definitely, even cared deeply for him, but not over-the-top, blush/stutter/faint-at-every-glance, loved.

Sai had a hard enough time understanding this friends business, let alone deal with this love/lovers stuff. Right now he was procrastinating; unsure of what to say to Naruto, unsure of how to be a good friend. The bond between Sasuke and Naruto was confusing, unhealthy and unfortunately unbreakable. Despite knowing this Sai had tried to cut it in two earlier, pitting Naruto's bond with Sakura against his bond with Sasuke. But Naruto had seemed so indifferent to Sakura's confession, more concerned with its' timing and context then the content of her feelings. It made Sai wonder if he really did love her, in that deep, committed, you-are-my-world way. Sakura, herself, ended up in that ill-conceived, suicidal mission to kill Sasuke with no, god-knows-why, back up from her teammates. It made him hot with newly discovered anger that Sasuke could not appreciate the (self-destructive) lengths his friends were willing to go for him.

"Should I hate him?" Constipated had once again slowed down to be next to his cousin. Sai snorted, really what a question. Of course, he should hate Sasuke. If they keep it at this pace, he'll have to come down and-

"Hate Naruto , you mean?" Mouse's words cut Sai's thoughts off. Hate Naruto? He hadn't thought that Mouse was particularly stupid but how could she really think that Constipated would hate Naruto. The thought was ridiculous, an act of treason almost. Sai urged the ink bird further down to better see the two cousins.

They were silent, streaming through the trees at a pace that while fast would still allow talking. "Nii-saan?" Mouse finally said.

"I don't hate Naruto. I respect him too much for all that he has done, for the hard burdens he has had to bear. And I am grateful too him, he stopped me from going down that path to darkness but... but when it comes to you, Hinata-Sama, I..." The older Hyuga trailed off.

Sai wasn't sure if he had ever heard Constipated speak so much. Understanding slowly dawned on him, just as Sai considered Sasuke and Naruto's bond unhealthy, Neji also was concerned by his cousin's hopeless obsession with the Uzamaki. Sai was becoming incredibly curious; Constipated and he were in the same situation, so how would Constipated be a good friend?

"You don't like the idea of him and me?" Mouse said the question like a statement. Her usually soft voice hard and brittle. She stopped on a branch to glare back at her cousin.

"It's not that. It's... Since the war started he's been seen with so many girls. And I know that you also..." Constipated hesitated over each word, dragging the sentence out as he made his way to his cousin.

"You know we spent the night together" Mouse flung the words out like an accusation. She was fuming. Constipated just stood, his white eyes blindly staring ahead, utterly tongue-tied.

"Well, you and the Hyuga clan don't need to worry. We didn't have sex. My virginity is intact." And people called Sai blunt!

"Hinata" The speed at which Neji moved forward and grasped his cousin by the arms, shocked Sai "Hinata, it's not about the Hyuga clan and it's not about..."

"Not about sex, nii-saan?" Again the words were angrily said, her cheeks white with fury while his turned a deep crimson.

"I don't care if you had sex with him or not" He stated, his voice calms but fingers clenching into her jacket while she scoffed, clearly disbelieving. "I don't care what went on between the two of you, as long as you were not hurt."

"Not hurt!" She yelled - Hardly Mouse-like behavior Sai dryly observed. "So it's okay when you or father or the Hyuga clan hurt me but when Naruto, who has never been anything but kind and straight-forward in his dealings with me, causes me a little pain it's inexcusable? How hypocritical can you be?"

"I hurt you" Neji's three words fell like lead and he let go of her. The silence between the two cousins was almost unbearable. Hinata's fury-reddened face turned away from her cousin, panting softly as she tried to rein her temper.

Suddenly he moved forward, backing her against the tree trunk, his arms on either side of her head as he leaned down into her. "Since the chunin exams"

"Neji nii-saan" she whimpered, her head still turned away. "Shh" he moved even closer till there was only an inch between the two of them. "Since the chunin I have tried to make amends, rebuild our friendship. I have spent countless hours helping you train, working on your weaknesses, preparing you to be the Hyuga head. I have done my best as your protector, your confidant and your supporter in the clan. And through it all you have never forgiven me for my actions on that day."

At this she turned sharply, making eye contact with him: "Nii-saan" she began. "Shh" he cut her off, dropping his hand to silence her with a finger on her lips. The contact made her freeze, her white eyes impossibly large as they stared into his. "You have always said 'that's it all right' or asked me 'to please forget it.' As if-"

At this point he broke off, breathing heavily, emotion making his voice raspy "As if my actions that day were somehow inconsequential, as if my attempting to kill you" Again he took a deep breath "As if that was just a minor infraction on par with squashing a bug or dropping a cup or something"

She flinched at this and his finger dropped from her mouth, the tip slowing tracing it's way down her lips and chin, before he moved to cup her cheek "But the crime I did was so large that it is utterly unforgivable." His head touched her forehead, his hitate pressing into her skin, his hand lovingly tracing her features. "I will never ever forgive myself"

She pushed herself free from him, slipping out from under him. Sai, looking at the devastated expressions on both their faces, decided he'd not follow Constipated's example. No backing Dickless against a tree trunk and molesting his face then.

"I don't believe you" Hinata had whispered the words but Neji acted as if she had yelled them. He turned to face her, his face pale and tight with dismay and confusion: "What?"

"I feel it sometimes" she said her face resolutely looking out into the forest.

"Feel what?" He was so confused.

"Blood lust." She finally turned to look at him. "Blood lust from you" She stepped right up to him, as if to intimidate him, before continuing "Aimed at me."

The confusion on his face was slowly displaced by a deepening blush. Looking utterly mortified he said "Hinata that's not blood lust"

"Neji nii-saan I know what blood lust is" she argued

"No," He said apologetically "I don't think you do"

Stepping away from her, he looked out into the forest, frowning as if trying to recall a past feeling. After a moment, the familiar malevolence of blood lust filled Sai's senses, heavy but aimless. "This is blood lust"

"Yes" she nodded. After a second she said "But it's not aimed at me."

"I can't aim it at you. I don't feel like that about you." As he spoke the blood lust dispelled.

"But that sensation, it's similar" she protested.

"That sensation" he dryly said, walking up to her until their bodies were just inches apart. "is different."

"How?" Confusion set her face in a frown.

At that moment Sai sensed another intense emotion from the older Hyuga. Equally, if not more, passionate as the previous one, it intensified as Neji grabbed a lock of Hinata's hair rubbing it between thumb and forefinger. He leaned into her further, inches between their lips. This was lust alone, Sai realized, not blood lust. And it was not directionless, all of it completely focused on the heiress.

The Hyuga heiress seemed confused, "Neji nii" she almost moaned, trying to push him away weakly. "Shh" he interrupted her, his arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her in.

"What the hell is going on?"

Naruto suddenly landed next to Sai, his loud voice, startling them all.


	7. 9 AM: Kakashi

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning: This** **chapter contains major spoilers for chapter 599. **

* * *

This was wrong.

All wrong. The panic tried to force his sharigan to activate but the bandages made it useless. A searing pain split through his skull.

Wrong! His arms held the object in front of him tight. It let out a whimper. His eyes dropped down to stare at pink hair.

So wrong. He groaned, falling back into the pillows. Sakura stirred to curl closer, head on his chest. Still asleep.

He couldn't believe she could sleep through the loudness of his heart beat. Couldn't believe that she could engage in such a mundane, everyday activity after everything that had happened. But then she didn't know, did she? Didn't know the face behind that cracked mask...

There were dark marks under her eyes. His former student clearly hadn't slept well. He didn't know what she was doing in this hospital bed with him.

Looking around the medical tent he saw it as nine o'clock. It had been long since he'd slept in so late.

Kakashi frowned. Hadn't she said the medical coma would last 24 hours? Why was he up already? Was something wrong?

It was because of the 24 hour of promised oblivion that he had agreed to let his old student experiment on him. That and the hopeful, beseeching look in her eyes. He always had trouble saying no to look. It reminded him of Pakkun when he was begging for treats...

A good sensei does not give into pleading looks. A good sensei does not, for that matter's sake, find himself in bed with a former student. But she was so nice and warm... Kakashi was not a good sensei, especially as far as Sakura was concerned.

She had been so excited about the medical jutsu she had come up with. While preparing for her fight with Sasuke she had extensively researched the sharingan, hoping to find a weakness within it to exploit. But Sakura was too good a medical nin, instead of finding a weakness she had found a possible cure for the sharingan's well-documented side effect of degenerating the eyes.

He wasn't quite sure how the cure worked but apparently Sakura's medical jutsu involved wrapping each of the fragile nerves of the eye with thin layers of chakra. These layers would act as shields, protecting the eyes from the vast amount of chakra the Sharingan concentrated. The possible benefits, Sakura had eagerly explained, included limitless, side-effect free use of the sharingan.

The sharingan, his sharingan. His and Obito's.

Something wet fell across his cheek. A tear.

Why wasn't he in a coma still? This was what he had wanted to avoid. This reality. These tears.

What was it about the Uchiha that made them so bloody difficult? So fucking complicated. He really didn't want to think about this. Didn't want to start the mindless, useless speculation that would engulf the whole shinobi world soon.

He shifted again to look at Sakura. When Tsunade had told him about her newly formed medical jutsu he had told the Hokage that the latest discovery was just a phase and the 16 year old would forget about it before she had the chance to operate.

For once, the explosive Sannin did not lose her temper. Instead she had stared at Kakashi for an entire minute before saying, in a voice laden with disappointment "Why are you so unwilling to be helped, Kakashi?"

He knew he had done a disservice to his former student by writing of her as a flighty teenager. While young, she was mature beyond her years. The sharp social intelligence that allowed her to solve the bell test had transformed into strong leadership skills, a quiet dependability when it came to battle and an amazing medical ability.

He couldn't take credit for this transformation, Tsunada had nurtured the young kunoichi ably assisted by Shizune. He, on the other hand, had first chased uselessly after Sasuke, out of mistaken loyalty to Obito (him again...) and then, after the colossal fuck up that had turned out to be, worked with Naruto - again out of obligation to his old sensei. He had no obligations to Sakura, none but those between sensei and former student, captain and teammate. She came with no ghosts, and he found it impossible to face her.

She stirred again. Wriggling closer still, till he could feel the softness of her breasts resting on his lower ribs. Smell the faint traces of cherry blossoms. This was wrong.

Sakura was in love. Kakashi was sure of it. Who she was in love with, however, was a mystery. After the debacle with Sasuke instead of sinking into a sullen depression, she had blossomed. Her confidence was never so palatable, as she quietly met each challenge thrown at her. Her beauty too was equally, much to Kakashi's frustration, obvious. Her skin glowed with a calm self-belief, her body moved with a new found sensuality and her expressions had been never so open, never so charming.

Sometimes, when she ran up to him babbling about her latest exploit, checking him for injuries, complaining about Naruto's latest idiocy, he though she may, just may, be in love with him. And there was the problem, if he had been ten years younger - well, he'd have ignored her. Just as he had ignored Rin, caught up in his sorrow over Obito. And now that Obito's specter was back and he was a thirty old, scarred shinobi he turned to his student, who was almost half his age, for distraction. He hated himself.

Tsunade's entrance that minute was a relief though the scandalized expression on her face reaffirmed what Kakashi had been thinking for so long - this is wrong.

"Why is she in your bed?"

"Ask her" Kakashi struggled to keep his voice apathetic, his expression mildly disgruntled.

Tsunade appeared to buy it, quietly and efficiently moving Sakura to the chair next to bed. Kakashi sighed in genuine relief this time, turning to watch the Hokage carefully administer a drop of some medicine to the sleeping girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked involuntarily.

"Waking her up. It'll take a minute" Tsunade said, turning around to him. "Kakashi, Naruto didn't tell me what happened between Tobi and him. Did you find out who he ..."

"Sensei?" Sakura's sleepy voice thankfully interrupted the Hokage. Her eyes were still closed but it was clear she be awake in a matter of seconds.

Tsunade shot Kakashi a quick "we'll talk about this later" look before moving to her student. Kakashi was glad, he knew it would be just a matter of time but he'd delay it as long as he could

"Shisho?" Sakura shot up a puzzled expression her face.

"Both of you take these" Tsunade said handing them each a solder pill "I need you both to go on an urgent mission."

"But Shisho, Kakashi-sensei should still be in a coma. I need to administer all the tests to see if the treatment worked as well" Sakura protested.

"I know I sped up the coma so that it was 12 hours" Tsunade said. So that's who he had to blame. "Naruto needs both of you." Both of them tensed. "He's gone after Sasuke" Kakashi felt his face pale. "And Orochimaru."

* * *

**Some Background:**** I started this story as a challenge to myself to write 750 words (about 3 pages) everyday. The idea is that by writing 750 words every day your ideas flow freely and you become more productive. I've been trying to do this for months now and have only come up with intermittent, angst-ridden, self-absorbed nonsense. I'm hoping that by writing this story I can still channel my emotions but not be so narrowly focused. This is my first fanfic, in fact it's my first story since my school days. So I don't expect it to be very good but I hope it entertains. **

**A Note on Pairings:**** When I initially thought of this story I thought I would divide it equally between SasuNaru, KakaSaku and NejiHina. However, when I actually started planning it I saw that the majority of the chapters were centered around or referred to SasuNaru. As a result, I put them as the major characters in the story. **

**Help Needed:**** I'm running out of characters! Any suggestions are very welcome. I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Yuzu's point of view but part of me cringes at having an OC play such a big role. Any ideas?  
**

**I'm also trying to keep this story as canon compliant as possible but the Naruto storyline has more twists and turns than I can keep up with. If something is completely wrong, please let me know. Thanks :)**


	8. 10 AM: Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

**Author's Note: Hinata is my favorite character so it's not surprising that this is a LONG chapter.**

* * *

Hinata sat on an ink bird, her hair streaming behind, flying in formation with her cousin and Sai. When Naruto had arrived, Neji and she had instantly sprung apart. The look of accusation on Naruto's face stabbed through her, turning her into a wreck of guilt. But he hadn't been worried about ... **that**. No, he had thought Neji was attacking her and sent a clone as soon as he felt the blood lust.

When they explained that Neji was just demonstrating what blood lust was he had looked at them as if they were crazy and said he needed to go. They argued - the Hyugas' and Sai trying to persuade him to go back with them while the Jinchurki insisted they leave him alone. Finally, Hinata managed to make him agree to a temporary compromise - they'd let him continue his self-determined mission as long as they could come along. Naruto hadn't wanted to agree but she timidly reminded him that they were ordered to go after him by the Hokage and to not do so would betray their oath as Konaho nin. Naruto's clone had sighed but given them the coordinates of his real self, warning them not to delay. He then poofed out of existence.

She had gotten good at this subtle manipulation, thanks to her father. Since her fourteenth birthday, Hiashi would take his daughter aside for an hour everyday to instruct her in "how to be the head of the Hyuga clan." These lessons turned out to be lessons in how to identify not just physical but emotional weaknesses, how to exploit these weaknesses, and how to turn one's enemies ideals against them. It was an artful warfare; destroying lives without spilling a single drop of blood.

Hinata hated it. Hated that she could twist and turn people around her little finger so easily.

Hiashi had sighed but not protested. He had come to accept that his daughter's sensitivity and kindness meant that she was on a different path than his or the Hyuga heads before him. She never did things by the book anyway, taking the ancient fighting jutsus and making them her own. He had taught her the fundamentals of manipulation, refined her ability to process the insights given by the Byakugan and left her alone.

She had been using those 'skills' more recently, especially when it came to clan politics. Since Pein's attack, she felt herself changing rapidly. The shy, stuttering, ineffectual Hinata was giving way to a confident but cold woman. The thought scared her. She didn't want to become another Hiashi, hard and unloving. Her recent losses of temper, especially, horrified her.

She focused to her cousin. While he seemed to be looking straight ahead, she could tell by the tension in his eyes that he was looking at her, his face concerned and... perhaps guilty?

She blushed with shame. She hadn't meant to lose her temper at him. She certainly hadn't meant to bring up the chunin exams. She had hurt him with her accusations of hypocrisy and blood lust.

But he had reacted with such calmness and warmth. Whatever empathy she had lost he seemed to have gained in spades. The way he had so carefully pointed out that she had never forgiven him and the reasons behind that. His words were so true. She had felt utterly mortified every time he tried to apologize, stumbling over his words. Had felt so undeserving of his stammers.

She had first avoided him focusing on working as hard as she could. When she finally asked him for help it was primarily to see if her father's instructions actually worked. She knew he felt guilty and she had set out to consciously manipulate that.

She hadn't liked him then. Still didn't like him - he had disapproved of her for too long, dismissing her as unfit, as a sorry excuse for a heir. Even now, when he so perfectly performed the role of guardian and protector, he routinely underestimated her, overcompensating for her perceived weakness at the cost of himself as he did on the first day of battle. He had despaired for her lack of judgement, especially when it came to Naruto. She had never seen him so upset as the day when she tried to protect the Jinchurki from Pein. If he only he'd acknowledge and trust her, but that was hoping for too much. He didn't even like her, not really, he'd just been conditioned to appear to care.

"15 kilometers ahead. There he is." Neji announced. Hinata resisted the impulse to telescope her vision. With Neji focused on Naruto, Hinata's job was to focus around them, warning them for any approaching enemies.

Once again she looked at her cousin, his entire being focused on their goal. No she didn't like him but she was incredibly attracted to him. Images of his long, capable hands haunted her nights. Her dreams were filled with recollections of how carefully he placed them on her body to correct her stances. Firm and steady but so gentle - as if he actually wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Almost as if he revered her. The dreams would often warp into elaborate fantasizes where his hands would press into her breasts, fall in between the crux of her legs . The darkness of his tan would stand out against her pale flesh, in her mind's eye. These thoughts left her breathless, aching and utterly perturbed. And now it appeared that the attraction ran both ways.

Hinata wasn't all that naive. She knew she was beautiful, knew that men desired her body. That's why she wrapped it in bulky jackets. She wanted nothing so superficial, nothing so base. But when it came to Neji she didn't know if she could resist. He was too overpowering, just being near him caused desire to flood through her veins. It made her resent him more

"Naruto-kun" she whimpered, clinging to the ideal of the Jinchurki to ward of her cousin's image.

Neji stiffened and then said in a dull, emotionless voice "Yes. He's not alone. There's a woman with him"

"The slut from last night?" Sai asked.

The cousins both cringed. Hinata paled but then was distracted by something at the corner of her eye. Focusing, she said "10 kilometers ahead. Unknown ninja on the ground. Male. He's on a path of intersection. It's Naruto-kun!"

Sai urged the ink birds to speed up and land. Within minutes the Naruto clone reached them.

"I need you to do me a favor" he said urgently. "The woman from last night - she's Orochimaru's spy. One of you" he turned to the Hyugas "needs to use the Gentle Fist to knock her unconscious, okay?"

Hinata nodded and the three quickly mounted the ink birds again. The clone vanished.

She was worried. Unlike the other women she had seen Naruto around the woman from last night was clearly offering and after only one thing - sex. The thought had dismayed and hurt her. She couldn't help but agree with Ino's statement that Naruto's behavior last night was that of a 'gigantic prat' And now it turned out she was Orochimau's spy!

Landing a few meters away from Naruto the three quietly crept up. Naruto was talking to the girl "I don't understand how you can't remember what happened to the jacket - ttebayo" he was saying.

Hinata wasn't sure what jacket he was talking about but she quickly moved behind the girl and knocked her out.

"Thanks" Naruto sighed.

"What now?" Neji asked, moving in between the two.

"We should take her to Ibiki" Naruto said "She has one of these" he pointed to the cursed seal on her neck.

"Didn't you see it last night, Dickless?" Sai said "Or were you too busy-"

"It was henged as a scar" Naruto quickly interrupted before Sai could finish his sentence.

"Okay then" Neji said "We should be off"

"I'm not coming" Naruto's flat statement did not come as a surprise to the three but they were still dismayed.

"I felt strong blood lust from Orochimaru early this morning" He continued "When I went into Sage mode I saw Sasuke was with him. I've been pursuing them since then. They've stopped moving. I think I'll catch up with them in hour."

His stubbornness was daunting but Hinata knew she had to try.

"Naruto-kun" she started hesitantly. "Sasuke-kun has not attacked us or done any hostile act. If you go after him, though, he'll be sure to do something and then you'll have to fight him in self-defense. Can't you just let him go this one time? For his own sake?"

The Jinchurki wavered for a minute. Finally he looked up, his face uncharacteristically stern and serious. "Hinata, everyone - I need to see Sasuke. After what happened with Tobi and Kakashi -" he cut himself of there. "Sasuke" he began again "is at an all time low, I'm not even sure if he's sane any longer. What kind of friend would I be if I left him alone now?"

The two boys looked distinctly unimpressed by this line of argument but Hinata felt her heart clench at Naruto's words. All her life love had been something to be earned, to be striven for. Her hard work had paid off and now she had the affection of her father and sister, her clan, her teammates. But it was a fair-weather affection, one that she could not trust. She knew the minute she was injured irreparably, the second she lost her usefulness as a ninja that this love would also start to dissipate. The shinobi world had no use or sympathy for the old and infirm.

Failure though was an inevitability. Unless she died in battle, she knew one day she'd be once again be useless, the black sheep of the Hyuga clan. She had always wanted, craved for, a relationship that would last through the lowest as well as the highest points of her life. Naruto was the only person she knew who was steadfast and loyal enough to offer support regardless of how little the other person had to offer back to him. His determination to see Sasuke was proof of this. The Uchiha would yell and abuse Naruto. Sasuke would break his heart once again but the Jinchurki was still determined to be with him. This was what she idolized and she had to support Naruto.

"I'll take her to Ibiki" Her voice startled the three boys. She gathered the girl and made her way to the ink bird. "Good luck with Sasuke."

Neji stopped her, grabbing her wrist "Are you sure, Hinata-sama" he said his voice worried.

"Yes." She said shortly. "Support Naruto. I'll explain the situation to Tsunade sama"

He didn't let go. Frowning, he stared at their clasped hands. "I'll be all right" she said softly so only he could hear.

He looked up at that "And I'll... ano... I'll be d-disappointed" she stammered as he stiffened. "If you don't come back."

Blushing painfully, she didn't look at her cousin as the bird took off.


	9. 11 AM: Pakkun

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

* * *

Pakkun was lying next to the fire when the summons came. He stretched out his front paws and trotted over to answer it. War time had little use for a non-combat ninken like himself and he was glad that the forced vacation was over, though his wife would miss him.

"I'm leaving honey" he barked "Be back as soon as possible"

"Take your time" she growled.

Landing, Pakkun was immediately greeted by the scent of Kakashi. The familiar aroma of pine needles and the faint char of lightening was tinged by something - sadness? Grief? No, despair.

Good mood instantly disappearing, Pakkun looked into the copy-nin's one eye, growling "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you pick up Obito's scent? We went over that cave so many times and you never said anything."

Pakkun was unused to such strong emotions coming from Kakashi. "There was nothing there." He replied "I would have told you if there was. There wasn't even a trace of his body."

"No trace of his body." Kakashi looked stricken "I should have put two and two together."

"What's this about?" Pakkun growled. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Kakashi did not answer, turning away from the ninken, his head bowed. The despair soured his scent.

Pakkun had always been glad that Kakashi wasn't one of those humans who'd baby talk and smother a ninken. Of course, he had a soft spot for them. (Especially when it came to Pakkun - that trick with the eyes was guaranteed to convert Kakashi into putty, he smugly remembered). But the copy nin had never treated them like pets, respecting their abilities as ninja summons. Right now though, the man needed a cuddle.

Pakkun grudgingly poofed on top of a boulder next to Kakashi, and licked his hand. The copy-nin snatched his hand away, clearly startled. The ninken and shinobi stared at each other. This was not going to work

"Sensei!" The faint cry came along with a rapidly approaching familiar scent; cherry blossoms and grass. Really that girl was so literal in her choice of bath products. Pakkun didn't understand why she couldn't stick to floral green, it did wonders for his coat after all.

"Sensei!" The call could now be heard at human range. Kakashi stiffened, the despair in his scent dissipating to make way for the aroma of guilt - what did he have to be guilty about? and something else. Attraction! Well, there's a development. Wait till he told the wife - she always wanted gossip about Kakashi.

"Not a word" Kakashi murmured. Spoil sport!

Sakura came tumbling through the branches, almost overbalancing when she landed. "Kakashi-Sensei" she launched into a tirade "You left me behind! I could have been lost. I could have been attacked-"

The guilt in Kakashi's scent was replaced by amusement. Attraction, though, continued to linger Pakkun noted dryly.

Kakashi gave Sakura an eye-crease "It's okay, Sakura-chan, I knew where you were."

The pink haired kunochi turned a bright red of anger. "Sensei!" she exploded.

"Now, now Sakura - we have work to do." He placated "Pakkun, go and find Neji. He'll give you the latest coordinates. Sakura, let's go"

Pakkun took a minute to smell for the Hyuga before poofing next to him. Neji nodded when he saw him and carefully slipped him a scroll. "Go quickly before Naruto sees you" he whispered.

So they were hiding from Naruto. This didn't bode well. Sighing Pakkun disappeared before going back to Kakashi and handing him the scroll.

"What does it say, Sensei" Sakura asked as the copy nin frowned over the message.

"They're about two hours away but they're on the move again." Kakashi answered. "Neji thinks they'll reach Sasuke in less than an hour." The lack of reaction from Sakura surprised Pakkun. He was best at picking up the changes in emotions through scent from Kakashi but over the years the ninken had become familiar with his genin team as well. He trotted closer to Sakura and discreetly sniffed; there was a faint tinge of anxiety, some tiredness but nothing more.

"We need to reach them faster" Kakashi continued. The anxiety in Sakura's scent intensified.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're in no state to travel faster. I wish you'd let me check you up. How is the headache?" she argued. Hmm, so the anxiety wasn't for Naruto or Sasuke but for Kakashi. That's odd.

"Sakura, we don't have choice." Kakashi sternly said. "Aren't you worried about Naruto?" A tinge of guilt, at that. "And what about Sasuke?" No change.

The kunoichi stood silent. "What do we do then?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kakashi sighed before answering. "Teleportation" The scent of despair overpowered Pakkun's nose. What had happened when he was gone?

Sakura immediately objected: "But that won't work for anything but short distances and the amount of chakra -"

"It's a new technique." Kakashi interrupted.

"Have you tried it before?"

"What? No..."

"Does it use the sharingan? Did you copy it?"

"No - well yes I guess I did..." Kakashi stammered.

"From who?"

The devastation in Kakashi face was heart-breaking. Sakura stared at him for a second before continuing "That settles it - we're not using it"

"We don't have a choice" Kakashi's voice was soft. "Naruto and Sasuke need us"

Sakura's scent was suddenly overpowered by a strong whiff of affection. "You really care about us, don't you?" she said softly. Pakkun frowned; the affection was all for Kakashi - none of it was to her teammates. This was... not right.

She stepped in front of Pakkun. 'Pakkun, please tell Neji to delay Naruto as much as possible and ask Sai to send his fastest ink birds to us. He can send them as a scroll."

Pakkun looked at Kakashi, who nodded. He disappeared. Sai gave him the scroll without any problems but Neji wasn't able to be as helpful.

When he returned Kakashi and Sakura were sitting side by side on the boulder, talking softly. "I know how difficult it is to meet your old teammate in these circumstances" Kakashi whispered. He reached to place his arm around her shoulders. There was a small spike of something, not quite arousal but not just attraction either, in her scent. The accompanying shock nearly masked it. Pakkun wasn't even sure if she was conscious of it herself.

"I know how badly you want to do anything, just anything at all to change things" The sheer desperation in Kakashi's scent intensified as held her tighter. "But, sometimes, as heart-breaking as it is one just can't do any -"

"This is wrong." Pakkun hadn't meant to say the words aloud but the lack of any emotions towards Sasuke from Sakura badly rattled him. Kakashi, jumped away from Sakura, his face paling.

Ignoring the startled copy nin, he trotted to Sakura, sniffing deeply; "What have you done to yourself?"

"What? What's going on?" Kakashi was instantly alert.

"She has no emotional reaction at all to Sasuke, and a muted reaction to Naruto" Pakkun explained. "What did you do?"

The Kunoichi looked embarrassed and smelled slightly ashamed. "It's another experiment."

"You experimented on yourself?" Kakashi exploded.

Startled Sakura replied "Of course. Most medical researchers do. Don't worry I followed the ethical guidelines. Tsunade-sama signed of the research herself."

Before Kakashi could argue more, Pakkun interrupted: "And what does this experiment do."

Sakura brightened at the chance to talk about her research. "It blocks off traumatic incidents. I worked with Ino on it. We think it should cut the time from recovery in post-traumatic stress disorders by ..."

"You blocked of an incident with Sasuke?" Kakashi interrupted, his face taut with fury and shock.

"Well..." Sakura said sheepishly "We already knew the jutsu worked with an incident so we tried it on a ... well... a larger event."

"A larger event" Kakashi's voice trailed "You blocked Sasuke himself! Sakura!"

"Ano... yes." She confirmed in a small voice "I hadn't expected it to affect my feelings towards Naruto but I guess they were always closely entwined."

"You purposefully forgot about Sasuke. Sakura, I thought you loved him" Kakashi's voice was laden with disappointment.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'd never forget Sasuke" she said "This just blocked my emotions, helped me manage after..." There was a silence.

Finally Kakashi asked: "Can it be reversed?"

"Yes, it's very simple. Just your standard dispelling jutsu followed by boar, hare and ox."

Kakashi quickly made the hand seals.

"Kakashi no!" Sakura protested "You can't just dispel them like that with no warning!" She lost her balance and started to fall.

He quickly moved to hold her: "Are you okay"

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Quick tell me how you feel about Sasuke?" Pakkun immediately sniffed the odors of intense sadness, confusion, hopelessness and just a faint trace of... acceptance? That was new.

"The emotions for Sasuke" She breathed, as Kakashi leaned closer. "Are not as strong as they used to be. I think I might be able to manage."

"What about Naruto?" This time the aromas were much stronger - pride, anxiety, love, panic.

"What the hell are we waiting for. He needs us!" Sakura shouted. She moved out of Kakashi's arms and turned to Pakkun she asked "Where are the ink birds?"

"Here" Pakkun said dropping the scroll. "But you have a problem. Sasuke, Orochimaru and two other companions are moving to intersect Naruto. Neji thinks they'll reach in twenty, now ten minutes."

The two nin looked at each other, aghast.


	10. Noon: Medley

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly different from the ones before it. Instead of being centered around one character it has nine snippets: one for each character covered so far.**

**Warning: Lemonish. Please note this is a mature rated fic. If you're underage this isn't for you.**

* * *

Pakkun trotted to his den. "I'm home, honey"

"Already?" his wife said. She was so eager for his return, he gave a tiny wag with his tail. His wife rolled her eyes.

"How is Kakashi-kun?"

Pakkun sighed. What a difficult question. Kakashi should be on top of the world - the war was over, Madara and Tobi defeated and an enticing new love interest had presented herself in the form of Sakura. Yet he smelt strongly of despair, and his questions about Obito...

"Mired in the past" He finally said, tail drooping.

* * *

Hinata urged the ink bird to land as she flew over Konoha. Only a handful of shinobi had stayed behind to protect the civilians and the newly reconstructed town felt alien to the Hyuga. Frowning she landed, before turning to drag the girl down.

"Hinata" She turned to see her old sensei Kurenai smiling warmly at her "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Sensei." she nodded, smiling back.

"And who is this?" the older woman asked, helping Hinata with the girl

"A spy - I need to take her to Ibiki" Hinata said.

The two women started to drag the girl to Ibiki's office.

"Will you come to dinner after this?"

Hinata hesitated, as much as she wanted to ask her old sensei's advice about Naruto... and Neji, she wasn't quite ready to share her thoughts.

"Gomennasia, I need to rush back."

"More battle business?" The older women quizzed.

"More clan business." The women shared a meaningful look and sighed.

* * *

Kakashi's thumb moved upwards passing over the swelling of Sakura's ribs. She stiffened and he moved his hands on her waist lower. They were both flying on the same ink bird. Sai had drawn this one so that it was more aerodynamic and had stronger wing muscles. Its speed was enormous - they'd reach soon. He only hoped it would be in time.

"Are you worried?" he asked Sakura.

"Nervous." she replied trying to move away from him.

His hold on her waist tightened. "About meeting Sasuke?"

"hmm" she murmured. He knew without looking that she was chewing on her lowered lip. So cute! his inner pervert squealed. He ruthlessly squashed this side of him. This was serious.

"We'll see it through" he whispered into her hair. She was silent, but lent back into him.

* * *

Sai launched a punch, the enemy shinobi didn't even dodge. Sai's fist connected and the shinobi turned into water, before reforming into a solid human with a shark smile.

Sai jumped back to avoid the spray, cursing when a drop fell on his foot. It expanded to form a water blob that trapped his foot. Damm it! If he was unable to move there was no hope for winning this battle. Quickly he drew a lion on his scroll.

The beast roared as it flew to attack but the shinobi just laughed. Not bothering to defend himself, he strode towards Sai as the lion turned into a soggy mess, ink dissolving into the puddles left behind by the enemy shinobi.

They were completely outclassed. All he could do was hope Sakura and Kakashi would arrive soon.

* * *

Neji dodged a gigantic fist, jumping back desperately to put enough space between him and his opponent to use rotation. The lack of sleep last night was badly affecting his body, slowing down his moves and making him hyper-aware of the screaming nerves in his arms as they protested against their overuse.

When they ran into Sasuke's team the Uchiha had gone completely, utterly insane. Without a word he had launched at Naruto; his eyes enormous, hungry pits that were completely focused on the Jinchurki. Shinobi didn't scare easily, and Hyuga Neji scared even less than the normal nin but he had never felt anything as dark, as purely evil as Sasuke's aura.

He couldn't spare a glance at the Jinchurki, or Sai or at the unoccupied Orochimaru. Focusing on the opponent instead, he held on to Hinata's awkward stuttered words instructing him to come back, to ward of exhaustion.

* * *

Tsunade stared blindly ahead of her. Sai's latest scrawled note said that there were four enemies instead of three. The intelligence on Juugo and Suigetsu was daunting. They were clearly dangerous shinobi. The odds were against the team. Even with the back up of Sakura and Kakashi it was in no way certain that they would win. They'd need another miracle from the Jinchurki and Tsunade could think of nothing to help him

* * *

Orochimaru watched the raging battles around him with delight. He had been right about the littlest Uchiha - he really did spread chaos wherever he went. Look at him now, launching fist, after kick, after fist at Naruto. Utterly berserk. He couldn't wait till he occupied that body.

Stretching the Sannin decided that it was time that he entered the battle. Before he could take more than a couple of steps however, the ground beneath his feet fissured, knocking him off balance. Tsunade! Where was she - he hadn't thought she'd come out for a battle like this. Turning around he saw a pink haired Kunoichi running towards him. Automatically, he jumped to avoid her fist. She wasn't as strong as Tsunade, nor did she have her chakra reserves but she was definitely a challenge.

* * *

Naruto. That was all he could see. Naruto in orange and white. The sunlight turning his clothes translucent, making his skin and hair glow as he twisted in the air. Sasuke was utterly blinded by this creature.

Bowing his head, the Uchiha struck out, the graceful arc of his kunai tearing through the Kyubi's clothes, exposing skin, bright, glowing skin. Reaching out with a punch he watched it bruise purple, watched Naruto arch forward, his breath and blood spurting out, drops falling onto Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke grasped him around the waist, pulled him up so their pelvis were flush. His erection painfully gliding over the gasping jinchurki's hardness as he pressed the kunai to his throat. Ruby drops fell from the cut, staining the glowing skin and Sasuke was lost in his lust. Uncontrolled, uncontrolling his entire being focused on Naruto and the grinding of their hips.

Naruto reached out with his hand and cupped his face. Sasuke was entirely unprepared for such tenderness. The voices in his head, roared. The hand gently tugged his head down and he met blue blue blue eyes. The shock of their color silenced all. He was blind, he was deaf, he was dumb. All he knew was this; blood and skin, red and gold. Naruto.

* * *

_If high level shinobi's are able to communicate just by trading blows, then just what are you trying to communicate to me, Sasuke? Teme, you always hated words didn't you?_

Naruto groaned as Sasuke thrust against him. There was an answering grunt from the Uchiha.

_Can you hear what I have to say?_ Cupping his face, Naruto gazed into those onyx eyes, unafraid of the activated sharigan. _Can you feel how much I need you?_ He thrust back, uncaring of the kunai nicking deeper into his neck. _Give me all your rage, all your darkness. I can absorb it all. Just come back to me._

The Uchiha flung him off. Landing a few meters away, Naruto raged, anger spreading through his veins, Kurama eagerly tried to feed him his chakra but Naruto clenched down to reject the chakra. The nine tailed fox had no role in this.

How dare Sasuke walk away from him! Standing up, the Jinchurki's eyes blazed with fury, as the tatters of his clothing flew in the wind. Sasuke refused to look at him. Eyes narrowing, Naruto ran forward, jumping onto the unaware Uchiha in less than a second. Sasuke lost his balance falling down to lie on the ground, head bleeding from where he hit a rock. Naruto straddled over him, leaning down till all the Uchiha could see was the blood spattered, fuming blond Jinchurki. Lifting his hips he carefully placed them over Sasuke's erection. Closing his eyes from the sensation, he didn't open them until Sasuke hissed and involuntarily bucked up against him. Grinding down onto him he said his first words to Sasuke: "I'm not letting you go, teme"

* * *

**Author's note II: Sex and war - I struggle at writing both. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
